First Sight
by bosco55-david
Summary: There's a new face at the 55.............could it be love at first sight for Bosco?!! Chapter 4 is now up as of 5/6!!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Fan Fic ever so bare with me…..i'm a huge fan of Jason Wiles and his beloved character Maurice Boscorelli…….so naturally this story is about Bosco!  
  
The only character I own is Kaitlyn McCoy. This story starts off right after Carlos finds out that he has a child, and when Bosco is just getting back on duty.  
  
Enjoy, and let me know what you think!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Doc, Alex, and Kim are outside the firehouse w/the buses checking the supplies, and getting them ready for their upcoming shift, Kaitlyn McCoy (a day shift paramedic, who is fairly new to the 55) comes downstairs and outside where Doc, Alex, and Kim are  
  
"Hey Doc, can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Hey Kaitlyn, aren't you supposed to be off right now?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I need to talk to you about, Carlos just called in and said he can't make because Kylie's sick, so it looks like I'll be riding with you guys tonight."  
  
"That'll be refreshing! We leave in 10, you wanna help Alex with the other bus?"  
  
"Sure thing Doc." (walks to the other bus and helps Alex )  
  
"Hey Kaitlyn, you riding with us tonight?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Where's Carlos? Is he sick?"  
  
"No, Kylie has an ear infection, so he's staying home"  
  
"Poor thing."  
  
"I know."  
  
Bosco and Faith drive up and start walking towards the station, until they see Doc, then they walk towards him to say hi  
  
"Hey Faith, hey Bosco, how's it goin?"  
  
"Hey doc, it's goin good!"  
  
"Bosco, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Good, I did what you said, and I feel a hell of a lot better!" (looking around, he notices a new face)  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
"Who's the new girl?" ( with a smirk on his face)  
  
"Who, oh Kaitlyn, she's not really new, she's been here for a couple of weeks."  
  
"How come I've never seen her before?"  
  
"She usually works day shift, but Carlos called in………Kaitlyn, come here for a sec." (Doc motions Kaitlyn over to where Faith and Bosco were standing) Kaitlyn McCoy, I'd like you to meet Officers Faith Yokas and Maurice Boscorelli, they work at the 55."  
  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you" (Bosco says with a big smile on his face!)  
  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you too! I've heard a lot about you two, you're a legend duo at the 38th precinct where I used to work."  
  
"Oh really!" (Bosco says with a smirk on his face, and then looks at his partner Faith, in that I told you so look)  
  
"That's not necessarily a good thing Maurice!" (Kaitlyn blurts out and laughs, Bosco's partner joins her!)  
  
"You can call me Bosco, everyone else does."  
  
a call comes in over the radio  
  
"55-Adam, we have a 10-32 at 105 State St."  
  
"That's you and Alex Kaitlyn" (Kaitlyn takes her radio and answers the call)  
  
"This is 55-Adam, responding to the 10-32 at 105 State St……..sorry gotta go"  
  
"55-Adam, 10-4"  
  
"Bye, see ya later" (Faith says)  
  
"Let's hit it Alex"  
  
"Okay, I'll drive"  
  
Alex and Kaitlyn spead off with their lights and sirens roaring, Bosco and Faith say goodbye to Doc and Kim and head back to the station  
  
"Bye Doc, bye Kim"  
  
"Bye guys, we'll probably see you around"  
  
Doc and Kim get into their bus and start their shift  
  
"She's cute!" (Bosco says very quietly)  
  
"Geeze Bos, how did I know you were gonna say that?!" (Faith says with a mother like voice)  
  
55-Adam has just arrived to a car accident on 95th ST. 55-Charlie and 55- David are both at the scene directing traffic and helping the victims as much as they can, Alex and Kaitlyn exit the bus and each run to one of the cars involved  
  
"Bosco, what do we have here?"  
  
"A 20 year old female, her leg is caught under the steering wheel, and she's having trouble breathing too."  
  
"What's her, name…….what's you're name hunny?"  
  
"Her name is Michelle."  
  
the fire trucks arrive to assist the officers and paramedics, Jimmy runs over to the car where Kaitlyn is  
  
"Hi Michelle, my name is Kaitlyn, can you hear me? If you can hear me I want you to squeeze my hand…(Michelle lightly squeezes her hand)….good girl. Now listen I'm going to put a neck brace on you okay……..Jimmy I'm gonna need the JAWS over here, her leg is stuck under the steering wheel and I need to get her out of here to help her breath."  
  
"I'm coming"  
  
"Bosco can you get the stretcher out of the bus for me?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
(Jimmy is ready with the JAWS)  
  
"Michelle, I don't want you to be scared, the firefighters are going to get you out of here okay……"  
  
"Dd-ont l-ea-ve me." (Michelle said with a scratchy voice, and could hardly breath)  
  
"I won't, I'm gonna stay right here" (Kaitlyn says very reassuringly, stilled holding onto Michelle's hand)  
  
(it only takes Jimmy 2 minutes to free young Michelle from the trashed car, and Bosco is standing by ready with the stretcher)  
  
"Ready Bosco, I need you to hold her head and neck as straight as you can."  
  
"Okay, on your mark."  
  
"Ready, and…….lift." (they lift Michelle onto the stretcher, take her to the bus and load her on, Kaitlyn is still holding her hand and stays in the back)  
  
(meanwhile, Alex is handling the cause of the accident, a drunk man with only minor injuries)  
  
"Bosco, do you think you can drive us to Mercy?"  
  
"Yeah." (as he hops into the drivers seat)  
  
"Alex, I'm taking the bus to Mercy, call Doc to pick up your victim."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Alex radios Doc and Kim to come pick up the drunk man, while Bosco drives 55-Adam to Mercy with the lights and sirens blaring  
  
"h-elp m-e." (Michelle tried to say)  
  
"Don't talk hunny, you're gonna be alright, just a few more minutes to Mercy."  
  
"I do-n't w-ant to d-ie."  
  
"You're not gonna die, just stay with me. (Michelle begins to loose conscienceness)….step on it Bosco, we're losing her."  
  
"Hold on, we're only two blocks away."  
  
55-Adam arrives at Mercy, Bosco and Kaitlyn unload Michelle and take into the ER….  
  
"We need a doctor here……."  
  
"What do we have?"  
  
"20 year old female, with a broken leg and problems breathing, BP is 180/20, and she's lost a lot of blood."  
  
"Keep bagging her." ( a nurse says to another nurse)  
  
"Thanks guys, we'll take it from here."  
  
doctors take her from there to trauma 1, Kaitlyn looks on with a worried face  
  
"Kaitlyn, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine…….it's just so sad…..she did nothing wrong………that man was just being stupid and driving drunk…..now she can't breath for herself……(she stopped before she got herself emotionally worked up)…..I'm sorry…….I just….."  
  
(Bosco put his hand on her shoulder)  
  
"It's alright Kaitlyn, it looks like she's gonna be okay…….and I totally agree with you."  
  
"Yeah, I know, she'll be okay."  
  
Bosco takes her outside to get some fresh air, they get back in the bus and head back to the station house to meet up with their partners.  
  
  
  
end of chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Now remember………this is my first fan fic……bare with me!!!  
  
The only character I own is Kaitlyn McCoy. This chapter begins right where chapter 1 ends.  
  
I will get the other chapters up as soon as I can!!! Thank you all!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
  
  
it's 10:30 and the 55 has just arrived back at the fire house to start their paperwork. Kaitlyn see's Bosco  
  
"Bosco, wait up a sec." (as she runs towards him)  
  
"Hey, what's up!" (smiles, he's happy to see her)  
  
"I want to thank you for your help with Michelle earlier."  
  
"No problem, that's what I'm here for! Have you heard any news about her condition?"  
  
"Yes, I called Mercy a while ago, they said that she was doing much better, and that she's breathing on her own now."  
  
"That's good news."  
  
"Yeah." (Kaitlyn looked as if she had something else on her mind)  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine." (as she nods)  
  
"Kaitlyn, get your butt in here, I'm not doing all the paperwork!" (Alex yells out the window.)  
  
"Well, I better get going."  
  
"Me too, (she turns to walk back to fire house) wait………a bunch of us are going to Hagerty's for some drinks after our shift, would you like to come?" (he gives her the look, and all you bosco fans know the look!)  
  
"Sure, I'd like that! I'll meet you next door at……"  
  
  
  
"Um….we should be outta of there by 11:15, as long as Faith gets the paperwork done!"  
  
"Oh……so you make her do the dirty work!" (smiles)  
  
"No, I don't make her, she loves doing it……besides if I did the paperwork we'd be here till 2!" (both of them laugh)  
  
"Kaitlyn, NOW!!"  
  
"Alright, calm down, I gotta go….I'll see you at 11:15."  
  
"Can't wait!" (smiles)  
  
(They both walk away)  
  
it's 11:15 and Kaitlyn is in the Lobby of the police station. Gusler walks by her on his way out and gives her a huge smile and starts to talk to her  
  
"Hi!" (he says)  
  
"Um…..Hi."  
  
"Are you looking for someone?"  
  
"Um…….kinda, I'm waiting for my friend."  
  
"Oh…….I'm Steve Gusler."  
  
"I'm Kaitlyn McCoy."  
  
(Bosco walks out of the locker room and sees Gusler hitting on Kaitlyn, he just stays there and leans up against the wall, and crosses his arm while smiling……….Finally after 2 minutes has passed Bosco says something.)  
  
"Hey Kaitlyn, how are you?!" (walks up to her and gives her a big friendly hug)  
  
(Gusler looks really puzzled and embarassed)  
  
"Hi, Bos." (kaitlyn says with a weird look)  
  
"Gusler, I see you've met my good friend Kaitlyn." ( with his arm around her waist)  
  
"Yeah, well I better get going." (leaves all embarassed and pissed off)  
  
"It was nice to meet you Steve." (Kaitlyn says trying to be nice) "What was that all about?"  
  
"Nothing, I just thought I'd save you."  
  
"Thanks, I guess."  
  
"WOW, you look nice." (she was wearing a really low but jeans, and a cute top)  
  
"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself, although the uniform is a major turn on!" (smiles at him then they leave the station and head towards Hagerty's.)  
  
"So how was your first time on Third shift?"  
  
"It was okay, I'm not used to it being so busy though."  
  
"You get used to it, eventually."  
  
"I don't think I'll ever get used to this city."  
  
"You will, where are you from?"  
  
"I was born and raised in Centerville, Indiana."  
  
"What made you decide to move to New York?" (kind of shocked that she would move here from such a small town)  
  
"I don't know, I guess I was just sick of living in such a small area. I have always had my eye on New York! "  
  
"It can be a beautiful city sometimes."  
  
(before they new it they had reached their destination, they walked inside and looked for some familiar faces, they noticed a guy in the back waving his hand, it was Doherty. So they started their way back to the table. There's no empty seats so they all scoot around to make room. Bosco steals two chairs from an empty table next to them. The people at the table were Doherty, Joe, Alex, Ty, Sully, and Doc.)  
  
"Thanks, Bosco." (kaitlyn says with a smile)  
  
"Guys, I'd like you to meet Kaitlyn McCoy."  
  
(they all say hi and at the same time!)  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Kaitlyn what can I get you to drink?" (bosco says very politely)  
  
"Um……I'll just take a water."  
  
(they all look at her with that….you're in a bar and all you want is water…..look)  
  
"Just water?" (he says suprisingly)  
  
"Yeah, I don't drink"  
  
"Hey Bos, while you're up can you get me another beer too!!!" (Jimmy says with a big smile on his face)  
  
"Sure, anybody else, okay I'll be back." (and goes up to the bar)  
  
"So, Kaitlyn, you were riding with Alex today right?" (Davis says)  
  
"Yep, that was me!"  
  
"What did you guys think about that accident?" (Joe says)  
  
"That was a mess." (Jimmy says)  
  
(Bosco get back to the table and gives Jimmy his beer, Kaitlyn her water, and then sits down)  
  
"What was a mess?"  
  
"That accident today on 95th." (Sully says in a duh way!)  
  
"I'm glad nobody was seriously hurt though, Kaitlyn how was that girl that you to Mercy?" (Jimmy says)  
  
"She was in pretty bad shape but doctors say she's doing fine now, she's supposed to make a full recovery."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"The drunk man that caused it only had a scratch on his hand." (Alex says)  
  
"It's just not fair." (Sully says)  
  
"The guy said he was in a hurry to get home before he got into trouble with his wife." (Alex says)  
  
"It's rediculous."  
  
(Kaitlyn gets up with tears in her eyes)  
  
"Kaitlyn, what's wrong?" (Bosco stands up and asks her?)  
  
"I'm sorry, I…I need some fresh air." (as she runs outside into the street)  
  
(Bosco runs after her)  
  
"Kaitlyn, wait up……..what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine." (with tears still in her eyes)  
  
"No you're not, now tell me what's wrong."  
  
"No really, I'm fine, I'm just tired…..I think I'm gonna go home…….i'm sorry." (she starts to walk off)  
  
"Wait for me, I'll walk you back."  
  
"You don't have to Bosco, you're friends are inside and…….."  
  
"I want to." (he says with a really quiet voice) "Come on, I'll walk you back."  
  
"Okay." (she's said, still teary eyed)  
  
(they begin their walk back to the station house where their cars were, as soon as they get there Bosco stops Kaitlyn and says….)  
  
"I know we've only known each other for less than 10 hours but I want you to know that I'm here if you need to talk." (Bosco says very reasuringly)  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, whenever, about whatever!!" (he gives her a grin)  
  
"Thanks, I might take you up on that one day!"  
  
(she leans in and gives him a kiss on the cheek, Bosco is speechless)  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
(Kaitlyn gets in her car and leaves, Bosco watches until her car is out of sight, he smiles and touches in cheek where she kissed him, then he gets in his car and leaves)  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

The only character I own is Kaitlyn McCoy. This chapter begins the morning after the last chapter left off.  
  
Enjoy……  
  
  
  
It's 11:30 a.m. and Carlos just arrived at the firehouse w/ Kylie in hand, ready for work.  
  
"Doc, Have you seen Kaitlyn?"  
  
"Yeah, she's upstairs, what is Kylie doing here, you're coming to work aren't you?" (he says in a concerned and irritated way)  
  
"Yes, I am, Kaitlyn is watching Kylie for me, until I can find a cheap babysitter." (in this matter of factly way!, then runs upstairs to find Kaitlyn so he can get ready for work)  
  
"By the way, you're late Carlos."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
(now upstairs)  
  
"Kaitlyn…"  
  
"I'm in here." (her voice came from the bunk room, where she was at her locker getting dressed)  
  
(Carlos walks in there)  
  
"Hey." (he sets Kylie's carrier on the bed next to his locker.)  
  
"Hey Carlos."  
  
(Kaitlyn finishes getting dressed and walks over to the bed)  
  
"Hi Kylie……..how are you?" (she picked her up from her carrier and held her, making funny faces at her and giggling)  
  
"She's already had a nap but she might need one later."  
  
"Okay, when was the last time she ate?"  
  
"Um…….like 45 minutes ago…..she should be okay for a little longer."  
  
"Alright, I was thinking about taking her to the park………is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine, she loves the park!" (smiles and gives Kylie a funny face and tickles her tummy!)  
  
(Kylie smiles and laughs!)  
  
(a call comes in on the radio)  
  
"55-Adam we have a 10-32 at the corner of 6th Street and Hill"  
  
"Carlos, let's go."….."This is 55-Adam responding to the 10-32 at 6th and Hill." (Doc radio's in)  
  
(Carlos grabs his bag and runs down stairs to the bus, Kaitlyn and Kylie follow after)  
  
  
  
(Bosco and Faith drive by the station house on their way to patrol, when Bosco see's Kaitlyn he pulls over to talk to her.)  
  
"Is there anything else I should know Carlos?  
  
"Her meds are in the bag, other than that, I think you're good to go." (throwing his bag in the back and then giving Kylie a goodbye kiss) "Bye Kylie, Daddy'll see you tonight, okay!" (he then hops into the passenger side of the bus and they take off)  
  
(both Faith and Bosco get out to talk to her)  
  
"Hi Kaitlyn."  
  
"Hi Bosco, Hi Faith, how are you?"  
  
"Good, and you?" (Bosco says, giving her a weird look for carrying a baby, let alone Carlos's baby)  
  
"I'm just fine."  
  
"Is this little Kylie?" (faith says tickling her and making her laugh!)  
  
"Yep, this is Kylie!"  
  
"Who would've guessed that the spawn of Carlos would be so cute!!" (Bosco says with a hint of sarcasm)  
  
(Both Faith and Kaitlyn look at him and giggle!)  
  
"Are-you-and-Carlos……..? (Faith says with a weird look)  
  
"What, NO, hell no……..I mean he's a good guy and all, but I'm just helping him take care of Kylie…….it's hard being a single parent."  
  
(Bosco and Faith look at each other and then at Kaitlyn, Kylie starts crying)  
  
"Well, I better get going, she looks hungry."  
  
"Alright……we'll see you later." (Faith says then turns and walks towards the squad, while Bosco helps Kaitlyn get Kylie in her car)  
  
"Thanks Bosco."  
  
"No problem……..hey would you maybe want to do something after your shift tomorrow?"  
  
"You got the day off?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"That's cool! Would you want to go to lunch or something?"  
  
"I'd love to, here's my number." (pulls out a pen and paper and writes down her number)  
  
"Thanks, I'll give you call in the morning."  
  
"Sounds good, but not too early, I go for a 5 mile run every morning."  
  
"Really, that's amazing, I'll be lucky if I can run 2 miles a day!!"  
  
"You should come running with me tomorrow, it'll be fun."  
  
"Um……I don't know, I'm gonna be pretty tired."  
  
"Come one………I have to bring Kylie back here at 11:30 tonight, we can talk about it more then!"  
  
"Fine, I give!!" (smiles and throws his hands up like he gives up!)  
  
(Kaitlyn gets in the drivers seat)  
  
"Alright, see you then!" (she says as she drives away)  
  
"Yep!"  
  
it's 11:30 p.m. and Kaitlyn is outside of the precinct leaning on Bosco's car, she just dropped Kylie off with Carlos, and she notices Bosco walking out with Davis and Sully  
  
"This is a sweet car!"  
  
"I know!" (grins)  
  
"How was work?"  
  
"Slow……….you wanna go get a drink, a non-alchoholic drink!!" (he says sarcastically!)  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Get in, I'll take you to my mom's bar."  
  
(they both get in the car and drive to Angela Boscorelli's bar, they walk in and Bosco gives his mom a hug and a kiss)  
  
"Hey ma!"  
  
"Hi Maurice!"  
  
"Ma, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, this is Kaitlyn McCoy, Kaitlyn this is my mom Angela!"  
  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you!" (they shake hands)  
  
"It's nice to meet you too! She's very pretty and sweet too!"  
  
(Kaitlyn blushes)  
  
"Ma!" (he looks at her and smiles, she smiles back)  
  
"What can I get you two?"  
  
"Um…..can we get two waters?"  
  
(they both look at him in shock)  
  
"Two-waters-coming-up!"  
  
"Thanks ma!"  
  
(they sit down at the bar and start to talk)  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Shoot!"  
  
"Why don't you drink?"  
  
"I guess it's seeing all the accidents and deaths caused by drunk drivers……..(she pauses)……..and my ex husband always drunk………he was a mean drunk."  
  
"So was my father, he…..uh….he always used to beat my mom, then when he wasn't satisfied, he'd beat me and my little brother."  
  
"I'm sorry, must have been tough growing up."  
  
"Yeah, it was, but as soon as he left things were fine."  
  
"That's good."  
  
(he changes the subject)  
  
"So………you said EX-husband."  
  
"Yes, for almost 2 years."  
  
"That's good to know!" (they both smile at each other)  
  
(now she changes the subject)  
  
"So anything exciting happen today?  
  
(he tells her all about his day, they talked until it was closing time, you could tell that they were both tired and worn out, they both say goodnight to bosco's mom and leave the bar)  
  
"Your cars back at the 55 isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, but my apartment is only 2 blocks from here, if you want you could just drop me off at my place and I'll pick up my car in the morning."  
  
"Sure."  
  
(they get in the car and drive to Kaitlyn's apartment, Bosco is so tired that he can't keep is eyes open)  
  
"You know, If you want you can stay at my place for the night."  
  
"Nah, that's alright, I can handle the drive home." (lays his head back and closes his eyes)  
  
"Are you kidding me, you can't even keep your eyes open for 2 seconds, come on you're staying here." (she grabs the keys out of the ingnition)  
  
"Alright, if you insist."  
  
(they both stumble upstairs to her apartment door and she opens it, Bosco looks around and admires her apartment)  
  
"Nice place."  
  
"Thanks, I'm not finished yet, I still have to finish the guest room." (she pointed towards the room that had all the boxes in it)  
  
"Still looks nice!" (as they take off their jackets and hang them up)  
  
(she smiles)  
  
"You can have the bed if you want it."  
  
"Nah, the couch'll be fine." (as he sits on the couch, lays his head back, and closes his eyes)  
  
"You sure."  
  
"Yep."  
  
(Kaitlyn goes into the bedroom and grabs a pillow and some blankets)  
  
"Here ya go."  
  
(she notices that Bosco is already asleep, she sits next to him and try's to wake him up by whispering in his ear)  
  
"Bosco, Bosco, wake up."  
  
"Huh." (he says sligthly waking up)  
  
"Here, lay down."  
  
(He lays down and falls right back to sleep as Kaitlyn puts a blanket over him)  
  
"Goodnight, sweet dreams!" (she whispers)  
  
(she goes to her room and jumps into bed and falls asleep)  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

The only character I own is Kaitlyn McCoy.  
  
This chapter starts where chapter 3 ends!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
  
  
it's 8:00 a.m. and Bosco is awake while Kaitlyn is still sleeping peacefully  
  
(Bosco goes into Kaitlyn's bedroom to wake her up)  
  
~She looks so beautiful and peaceful when she sleeps~ (he thought and decides not to wake her)  
  
(he goes into the kitchen and try's to find something for breakfast)  
  
10 minutes later  
  
(she walks out of her bedroom and finds Bosco making breakfast)  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Good morning, what smells so good?"  
  
"Chocolate Chip pancakes!."  
  
"Mmmm….." (she takes a peak at them over Bosco's arm) "You didn't have to make breakfast, I would've done it."  
  
"I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful."  
  
(she smiles)  
  
"You ready to run?!" (she says excitedly!)  
  
"Do I have to?!!" (he says in a childish way)  
  
"Yep." (she says very stearnly)  
  
"Alright then, we have to stop at my place though to get some running clothes."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"You ready to eat?"  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
(they eat their breakfast and then Kaitlyn gets ready for the run, 5 minutes later they're out the door headed for Bosco's apartment, they arrive to his apartment 10 minutes later and head upstairs, they get to the door then Bosco apologizes for the messyness)  
  
"Ummm……..my place is a mess so I'm sorry!"  
  
"That's alright, I bet I've seen worse!"  
  
"I bet not." (he opens the door then they go inside)  
  
"Yeah…….I take that back……..I've seen a two year olds room cleaner than this!!" (she laughs)  
  
(Bosco looks at her with a weird face)  
  
"Thanks……..go ahead and make yourself comfortable…….I'll only be a minute." (he says as he walks into his bedroom and changes)  
  
(Kaitlyn takes a seat on the couch)  
  
"So where are we running to today?" (Bosco yells from his bedroom)  
  
"Umm……..I was thinking about just going to Dunston Park and back."  
  
"That's only like 2 miles away."  
  
"Yeah……..I thought I'd take it easy on you since it's your first time!!"  
  
(Bosco comes out of his room with a macho look on his face)  
  
"Take it easy?………you don't need to take it easy on me………I can deal with whatever you dish out!"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
"Alright."  
  
they leave the apartment and start their 5 mile run! The run to Dunston Park and start their way around New York City. They end their run at the station house to pick up Kaitlyn's Car  
  
(they both stop and are leaning up against the wall breathing deeply and stretching their legs)  
  
"That was a……good 5 miles!" (Bosco says while trying to breath)  
  
"Actually, that was more like 7 miles!"  
  
"What?!………are you serious?"  
  
"Yep…….I guess it's easier to run long distance when you're running with someone!"  
  
"I guess so!……..man, I'm so beat!"  
  
"Me too……….I'm starving……..you wanna get something to eat?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"I'm gonna go home and take a shower, I can drop you off at your place then we can meet somewhere."  
  
"Sounds good, but I can pick you up if you want?" (as they get into Kaitlyn's car and drive off)  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You wanna go to Benny's?"  
  
"Benny's Burger Place??"  
  
"Yeah, they got some good burgers……………….what……..don't tell me you're a vegetarian!" (he gives her a funny look)  
  
"Guilty!"  
  
"That's okay, they got some killer salads!" (he looks at her and smiles)  
  
"Sounds good to me!" (she smiles)  
  
Kaitlyn dropped Bosco off and went home to get ready………45 minutes later Bosco picks Kaitlyn up at her apartment and go to Benny's and eat their lunch, right when they were getting up to go pay Kaitlyn gets a call on her cell phone  
  
~ring, ring~  
  
(she looks at the caller id and recognizes the number and smiles)  
  
"Oh will you excuse me for a minute, I'm gonna take this outside?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be out in a minute."  
  
~ring, ring~  
  
(Kaitlyn walks outside and goes around the corner out of sight and answers the phone)  
  
"Hey mom!"  
  
"Hey hun, how are you?"  
  
"Good, how are you and dad……….and Ali?"  
  
"Your dad and I are fine, Ali's doing good too, she misses you."  
  
"I know, I miss her too! I can't stop thinking about her."  
  
"When are you coming down to see her?"  
  
"Soon, Mom, soon………..(her cell started making funny noises)…….Mom…….Mom……….my phones dying, I gotta go."  
  
(Bosco walks outside and looks for Kaitlyn, he peaks around the corner and sees her)  
  
"Alright, I'll call you later tonight."  
  
"Okay, tell Ali I love her and miss her……..give her a kiss for me."  
  
"Will do hun…….bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
(Kaitlyn hangs up the phone just as her battery dies)  
  
"DAMN PHONE!!" (she says rather loudly)  
  
"I know, I hate it when they die one ya!" (Bosco says while startling her)  
  
"Oh my gosh, I didn't know you were there." (she says startled)  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"That's alright."  
  
"Who was on the phone?"  
  
"Oh, just a friend, from back home."  
  
"Oh ……..so, what else do you do on your days off?"  
  
"Well, usually after I'm done eating I go to the gym and work off what I just ate."  
  
"Really, what gym?"  
  
"The one on Bradford, why…….you wanna go?"  
  
"I'm game!"  
  
"Okay, let's go then."  
  
they get into Bosco's car and go the gym, they work out for 2 and a half hours, after wards they go the park and talk for several hours, They talked about high school and Boy/Girl friends, and college. Bosco told her all about his father and how he treated him, his brother and his mom. By this time it was around 8:00 and it was pitch dark.   
  
"So, what about your family, are they cool?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess……..they help me out a lot." (she says very hesitantly)  
  
"You got any brothers or sisters, nieces and nephews?"  
  
"Umm….can we talk about something else?" (she says upset and stands up)  
  
"I'm sorry…….(he stands up to comfort her)……..I didn't mean to……"  
  
"No, it's okay……I just don't like to talk about my family that's all." (she looked really depressed and sad like she was gonna cry)  
  
"Remember what I said the first day we met, that I'd always be here if you needed to talk, that still stands."  
  
"I know, now's just not the right time, that's all."  
  
"That's alright, whenever you're ready."  
  
(they stood silent for a few moments)  
  
"Do you want me to drive you home?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
(Bosco drives her home and walks her up to her apartment door.)  
  
"Bosco, I'm really sorry about before, I didn't mean to be rude."  
  
"You weren't rude at all, I understand."  
  
"Thanks…….for understanding."  
  
"No problem."  
  
(they're standing face to face and Bosco looks into her eyes that were not teary anymore, she looks back at him and smiles……..a few seconds pass and then Bosco puts his hand on her cheek and leans in and kisses her. The kiss was a long, passionate kiss that she did not want to break away of……..ever. But the phone rang inside her apartment.)  
  
~ring, ring~  
  
(they break away)  
  
"I should probably get that." (she says smiling like there's no tomorrow)  
  
"Yeah, and I should probably get home, I'll see you tomorrow!" ( he says, trying to conrol his self, he wanted this to work, he really like her, he didn't want to push her into being yet another one night stand)  
  
~ring, ring~  
  
"Yeah……..(Bosco starts to leave)……Bosco……."  
  
"Yes." (he says as he walks back towards herr)  
  
"I had a good time today."  
  
~ring, ring~  
  
"Me too." (he says with a big smiles on his face, she leans in and kisses him this time)  
  
(they break away again and they say goodbye, Kaitlyn heads inside her apartment and answers the phone)  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Kaitlyn."  
  
"Hi Mom."  
  
(she and her mom talked on the phone for a long time and Kaitlyn went to bed right after, she laid in bed thinking………about her mom and dad……….about Ali………and even more so about Bosco! She eventually falls asleep……..meanwhile, Bosco is sitting in front of the television at his place thinking……..about Kaitlyn……about her strange reaction at the park……….and he wondered about who Ali was………he finally goest to bed.)  
  
End of Chapter 4 


End file.
